De gatos y ratones voladores
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre Bruce y Selina, con la aparición de otros personajes del universo Gotham. Capítulo 2: "Pruebas", parte de la colección de drabbles "Enamorados". Felices Fiestas!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Bruce Wayne/ Batman y Selina Kyle, así como todo su universo, son propiedad de DC Cómics. La serie Gotham es propiedad de The CW. Yo, sólo me entretengo con ellos.

**DE GATOS Y RATONES VOLADORES**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**I. CELOS**

-Ivy Pepper pasó por la oficina hoy-

Selina sintió como sus pies temblaban ligeramente sobre la barra de equilibrio en la que practicaba, pero se guardó muy bien de mostrar algo en su voz al preguntar:

-Ah sí, ¿Y qué quería?

-Buscaba trabajo

Bruce sonrió al ver como su compañera aterrizaba limpiamente frente a él.

- Siempre una maravillosa gimnasta- le dijo, acercándole una toalla y un recipiente de agua.

Selina le observaba, sus ojos gatunos entrecerrados con sospecha.

-¿Y bien? ¿no pensarás contratarla, verdad?

-¿Por qué no? se ha convertido en una chica bastante prometedora.

-Espero seriamente que estés hablando de su curriculum. Esa chica daba miedo desde que era pequeña.

-Oh, vamos Selina ¿no estarás celosa?

Sus ojos le miraron por última vez, relampagueando antes de de dejar la habitación.

-Ni siquiera voy a pensar que dijiste eso en serio.

Varios días habían pasado y Selina aún no le hablaba. Se había enterado por Alfred que la señorita Pepper había comenzado a trabajar en las industrias Wayne, y que el joven magnate esperaba mucho de ella.

Ivy Pepper era una de las mayores promesas del programa de formación de menores de Industrias Wayne. Después de aquellas horas en su mundo, Bruce había decidido que no quería a los huérfanos de la ciudad criándose en las calles. Diez años después, el programa comenzaba a dar sus frutos y Ivy, con su especialidad en desarrollo sostenible, era uno de ellos.

Selina suspiró. El programa no había dado tan buenos resultados en ella como Bruce había querido, por cuanto había preferido dedicarse a los deportes que a los libros; y sin embargo, allí estaba, instalada en la mansión Wayne como si fuera su casa.

Aún así, tal vez una chica estudiada como Ivy fuera mejor para Bruce que ella. O al menos así se veía desde su perspectiva en la terraza, adonde se escondía cada vez que Bruce traía a la pelirroja a casa. La chica se había convertido en una joven espectacular, y a pesar de esto, esa extraña vibra que tenía desde pequeña no desaparecía del todo, y le quitaba a ella todo interés en reencontrarse con su antigua protegida. Bruce, sin embargo, parecía no darse cuenta de esto, y eso la enojaba mucho!

Oh dios, acaso eso significaba que ella estaba...

-¿Celosa?

La malicia impregnaba cada sílaba en esa sencilla palabra y Selina puso su mejor sonrisa fingida al girarse y contestar:

-¿Disculpa?

Ivy sonrió, sabiendo que la joven frente a ella no se arriesgaría a hacer un movimiento en falso. No en un momento como este, en una de las grandes fiestas de Gotham, una de las mayores celebraciones de Industrias Wayne.

-Que si estás celosa, querida Selina. Ya sabes, de no ser el único éxito del programa Wayne.

-Oh bueno, difícilmente me consideraría un éxito, Ivy.

-Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo. ¿Tal vez entonces tu mal humor se debe a que en la noche de hoy llegué del brazo de nuestro apuesto benefactor?

Esta vez fue el momento de Selina para sonreír, tomando un trago de champaña antes de responder:

-Creo que lo importante no es quien llega de su brazo, sino quién pasa la noche con él- le contestó, antes de alejarse majestuosamente de su lado.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, sintiendo su sangre hervir de rabia.

Probablemente no habría debido decirle eso, pensó Selina más tarde esa noche, al ver que las horas pasaban y Bruce no llegaba a casa. Tal vez ese comentario había hecho que Ivy terminara de desplegar sus encantos sobre el heredero, y él finalmente había caído.

No podía culparlo, sin duda para un hombre sería mucho más fácil caer ante los afectos que una mujer le prodigaba abiertamente, que estar persiguiendo a otra en un lleva y trae sin fin.

Tal vez era el momento de irse a vivir sola. No soportaría encontrarse con esa mujer a menudo.

Se sorprendió al ver una sombra a su lado, ¿así de distraida se encontraba?

-Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que logro acercarme sin que notes mi presencia, esto tal vez merezca un premio- dijo Bruce.

-¿Por dónde entraste? No te vi llegar. Bueno, no era que estuviera esperándote tampoco.

El joven sonrió con suficiencia, mientras se le acercaba más para rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

-Usé la puerta de atrás. He notado que últimamente hay un visitante asiduo en esta terraza.

Selina mordió su labio inferior. Y ella había pensado que él no se daba cuenta de las cosas.

Él tomó su silencio como un punto a su favor, mientras se preparaba para preguntar:

-¿Sabes por qué en la noche de hoy Ivy parecía más motivada que nunca en que yo me quedara en su casa?

Selina se giró para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Bueno, para comenzar que yo ya tenía una casa en la cual pasar la noche. En segundo lugar, que no me involucro con mis colaboradores, y para finalizar, que tenía a alguien esperándome en casa.

La joven se permitió una breve sonrisa antes de comentar:

-Es muy cruel de tu parte hacer esperar a Alfred hasta estas horas de la noche.

-Sí, bueno, no es en Alfred en quien pensaba en el camino hacia acá.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, antes que Selina bajara la mirada sonrojada. ¿En qué momento había crecido tanto? ¿Y en qué momento el ratón se había convertido en el gato?

-Vamos Selina, ¿cuándo vas a aceptarlo?

-¿Aceptar qué?- preguntó ella, a la defensiva.

Bruce sonrió apesadumbrado. Así era ella, siempre temerosa de aceptar sus sentimientos, de arriesgarse. Pero esta noche no le iba a permitir que lo evadiera más. Tomó su barbilla entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo, y sin decirle nada, se acercó para probar sus labios.

Si bien, aquel primer beso que habían compartido de niños no era el único, hacía mucho que no se besaban; para Bruce el reencuentro de sus labios fue mágico, era como volver a probar ese postre favorito de la infancia, teniendo la conciencia de la adultez para saber apreciarlo en su totalidad.

Selina se permitió entregarse sin reservas en aquel beso, notando como la tensión de los últimos días desaparecía dentro de los fuertes brazos de Bruce. Tensión que habría podido ahorrarse si hubiera sido más honesta con sus sentimientos.

-Tenías razón- dijo ella, finalizando el beso- estaba celosa.

Bruce sonrió, profundizando el abrazo.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

**FIN**

**Nota de la Autora:** Los últimos capítulos de Gotham antes de la interrupción navideña fueron maravillosos, y aunque me demoré en escribirla, tuve rondando esta historia en mi cabeza desde que Bruce finalmente conoció a Selina, y luego a Ivy, ¿no serían un interesante triángulo? Para mí, la interacción entre Bruce y Selina es un poco como la de Charles y Mystique en X-men Primera Generación, y no dejo de pensar en Bruce como un multimillonario al estilo del sr Grey (obviemos por favor todo el S&M). Espero que les haya gustado, y nos veremos en otros OS! (si a alguien se le ocurre algún prompt, bienvenido es!)


	2. Enamorados IV: Pruebas

**Disclaimer. **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>ENAMORADOS<strong>

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Bruce&amp;Selina: Pruebas.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Ten cuidado!<em>

Sonrío mientras sigo balanceándome en la barra. A pesar de que ha crecido, Bruce no puede evitar ser un poco aprensivo a veces. Aunque sólo lo deja ver en contadas ocasiones, como en esta, en que en realidad estoy haciendo cosas arriesgadas, incluso para mí.

Pero, quien no arriesga no gana, ¿no?

Y arriesgando es como he llegado a donde estoy.

Arriesgándome fue que llegué a enamorarme de Bruce Wayne.

Aunque no haya muchas pruebas al respecto.

Una mirada, un toque ocasional, una sonrisa.

Pero estoy segura de que es suficiente para que él lo note.

Le miro, leyendo fácilmente su lenguaje corporal.

Para los demás puede ser el joven serio, el heredero y soltero más apetecido de Gotham.

Pero para mí, es solo Bruce.

Mi amigo, mi cómplice.

Mi gran amor.

* * *

><p><em>No hay pruebas de que ella y yo tengamos algo.<em>

_Solo rumores, después de todo, es la única de las protegidas de los Wayne que vive en la mansión, conmigo._

_Un joven y una joven, viviendo juntos en una enorme mansión, sin duda da lugar a murmuraciones._

_Aunque nuestro comportamiento en público confunde a la empresa._

_Como en aquella fiesta, esa noche en que llegué del brazo de Ivy, y Selina siguió sola_

_Y sin embargo, esa fue la noche en que las cosas finalmente llegaron al lugar en que debían estar._

_No fueron necesarias muchas señales para notarlo._

_Ella siente lo mismo._

_Y puedo verlo, mientras en la práctica ella finge no escucharme, pero sus movimientos comienzan a ser más delicados y precisos._

_No son muchas, pero yo puedo verlas, leyéndola mejor que a mí mismo._

_Ahí están, colocadas cuidadosamente debajo de la máscara que hemos creado para el mundo._

_Las pruebas de que estamos enamorados._

_Y eso es suficiente._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>Esta pequeña historia está ambientada dentro del mismo mundo de la anterior, y hace parte de "Enamorados", una colección de drabbles regalo por las festividades. Espero la hayan disfrutado.

Estas historias nacen del más profundo deseo de expresar mis agradecimientos a todas esas maravillosas personas que he conocido a través del fandom. El problema comenzó al notar cuantos fandoms frecuento y cuántas maravillosas personas he conocido. Sin embargo, la solución comenzó cuando identifiqué lo que tenemos en común, y es el ship. Soy una shipper, y las relaciones personales siempre son el punto central para que me vuelva fanática de algo.

"Enamorados" es una cadena de momentos que tienen como banda sonora la canción "You are in love", del álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift, sobre ese maravilloso momento en que notas que estás enamorad . Los invito a escucharla!


End file.
